startrek_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Klingons
Klingons Planeta: Kling - Nome nativo: Khlinzai ou Qo'nos (Kronos) Local de origem: Quadrante Beta DADOS SOBRE OS KLINGONS: Guerreiros: '''os klingons são uma raça humonoíde conhecida por sua personalidade guerreira, esta característica é inerente a todos os klingons. Eles possuem um senso de honra e orgulho extremado, no primeiro contato com a Federação por volta de 2.218, eles eram conhecidos pelos terráqueos como belicosos, e sem caráter, porém depois de estudos sobre a raça klingon e novos contatos, constatou-se que são um povo honrado e apegado as tradições. (Depois que Gorkon em 2.268, assumiu o poder no planeta este senso de honra e apego as tradições foi renovado e ampliado). Todo klingon é treinado desde de cedo para ser um guerreio, seus exercícios físicos visam o aumento da musculatura e o treinamento para ataque, esse treinamento e dado tanto para as fêmeas como para os machos klingons. Sendo assim a vida toda de um klingon visa a conquista, em todos os setores de sua vida. As fêmeas klingons apesar de receberem treinamento guerreiro ainda são vistas em segundo plano pela maioria da sociedade de Kronos. A morte para o klingon é fator natural da vida de um guerreiro, quando o klingon morre para defender sua honra ou da família ele se torna uma lembrança grata no seio da sociedade, mas se ele morrer covardemente, então sua imagem é esquecida por todos, até que apareça um parente para limpar a honra da família manchada pelo klingon desonrado. Na celebração da morte de um guerreiro klingon morto defendendo a honra e a dignidade utiliza-se um ritual chamado R'uustai, onde todos na cerimônia parentes ou não, ficam ligados em um pacto de amizade profunda. Há outros rituais mortuários, como o "Grito Guerreio" no ritual de morte Klingon, quando todos os klingons presentes na morte do companheiro gritam, avisando aos céus que um guerreiro klingon está a caminho. A medida que cresce, o klingon passa por uma série de rituais de iniciação, um dos mais importantes é o recebimento do Brak'lul onde ele certifica-se que está com seu corpo condicionado para a batalha e recebe definitivamente sua Q'utluck a faca do dia a dia do guerreiro klingon. Ele necessita deste respaldo psicológico para tomar ciência de suas capacidades como guerreiro. '''Constituição Física: a característica mais evidente de um klingon são suas reentrâncias na testa, formando um aglomerado de peles, a beleza klingon é qualificada de acordo com a quantidade de rugas na testa, outra característica é a ausência de ductos lacrimais, isso também contribui para que sua imagem perante os terráqueos pareça fria e desinteressada, quando na verdade o klingon possui uma grande carga de sentimentos desencadeadas por sua educação e modo de vida incansável. Seu sangue possui cor rosa, e sua constituição física supera em muito a dos outros humanóides. Seu coração possui uma camada extra de musculatura, que serve tanto para proteção como para proporcionar mais força. Seu tórax também possui um revestimento extra de tecido protetor. Seu estômago é mais ágil e protegido, devido a natureza dos alimentos ingeridos pelo povo em geral, pois os alimentos em sua maioria são ricos em acidez alguns inclusive são fatais para os humanos. Política Guerra civil klingon: (Clã Duras contra Clã Mogh) Como todo vasto império , Kling, possui um conselho político, mas este não delimita a ação de quem manda no planeta. Este conselho é composto de doze membros e eles se reúnem no Grande Salão na principal cidade, Khal. Kling possui um imperador, porém seu sistema de governo é uma espécie de parlamentarismo, o qual o representante maior está na figura de um Chanceler, (mas este só tem um poder aparente, quem manda mesmo é o imperador ). O Chanceler é responsável pelas medidas políticas do império. Em meados de 2.268 Gorkon, (visto no filme a Terra Desconhecida), assume o poder no planeta ele é da família Duras , uma eminente e influente família do império. Ele renova as perspectivas do povo através do reavivamento da tradição e do orgulho da raça. Porém em 2.293 com a explosão de Praxis, (Uma das luas de Kling e principal provedora de energia do planeta), Gorkon se vê obrigado a promover um acordo de paz com a Federação. Neste encontro ele morre e quem assume seu cargo é sua filha Azebtur, (cargo temporário por questão emergencial). Logo depois em Kronos, K'mpec assume, mas é envenenado e morto em 2.367, os maiores suspeitos são integrantes da família Duras. Parte da família Duras, insiste para Toral assumir o poder, principalmente as duas irmãs Duras (Lursa e B'Etor), mas todos sabem que Toral é filho ilegítimo do clã. Toral não é aceito pela maioria do conselho e Picard é chamado para ser uma espécie de árbitro na sucessão, que neste momento se vê numa indecisão , ele recusa a sucessão de Toral. Depois disso Lursa e B'Etor iniciam um ataque dos descontentes contra Mogh, que é o escolhido para ser o novo Chanceler. Mas no final com ajuda da Federação o grupo do Clã Mogh é vencedor, com isso uma nova aliança é instaurada com a Federação. Episódios Rendenção Partes I e II. UM POUCO DE HISTÓRIA KLINGON ''' '''Planeta: classe M, quase toda a sua superfície é de massa terrestre, existe pouca vegetação e poucos oceanos ou mares, esta discrepância gerou espécies carnívoras e perigosas entre os animais nativos do planeta. Há também uma densa camada de dióxido de carbono cobrindo o planeta o que causa o efeito estufa. Isso também causou uma elevação na temperatura local. Só os fortes sobrevivem a este clima. História: a nação Klingon foi fundada há 1.500 anos atrás por Khaless o inesquecível, ele foi reconhecido como líder depois de ter matado um tirano conhecido pelo nome de Morlo. O primeiro contato entre o Império Klingon e a Federação se deu em 2.218 (Day of the Dove), este encontro foi traumático para ambas as raças e iniciou aí o sentimento belicoso que durou aproximadamente um século. Em 2.267 houve algumas negociações entre o Império Klingon e a Federação, e a hostilidade caiu um pouco, houve também a criação da Zona Neutra Klingon em 2.267 com o Tratado de Paz de Organia, estabeleceu-se que nenhum dos lados podia cruzar a Zona Neutra. Nesta mesma época os klingons fazem uma aliança traiçoeira com os Romulanos, onde dividem tecnologia de Guerra, principalmente no que tange construção de Naves e Cruzadores de Guerra. Em 2.280 eles implementam as Aves de Rapina e utilizam em todas as suas naves o dispositivo de invisibilidade, o termo Ave de Rapina é roubado dos Romulanos, que chamavam suas antigas naves deste modo por lembrarem águias. Em 2.293 os klingons celebram o acordo diplomático com a Federação no encontro de Khitomer. Em 2.367 K'mpec, morre envenenado por seguidores de Toral , Picard serve de mediador para a eleição de um novo governo , se instaura um Guerra Civil Klingon, onde opositores integrantes do grupo de Duras e do grupo de Mogh lutam até que o Clã de Gowron ( Clã Mogh ) vence e consegue o poder. (Ver parágrafo acima sobre a Guerra Civil Klingon) Em 2.369 os clérigos de Boreth um local destinado a religião klingon criam um clone de Khaless o inesquecível, este clone assume a cadeira de Imperador e mantém Gowron como um colaborador nos assuntos do Império. Atualmente a situação do Império internamente é de paz. PODER MILITAR KLINGON Os klingon possuem uma avançada engenharia militar, sua tecnologia é quase toda voltada para confecção de armas e naves cada vez mais potentes e belicosas, sua posição atual como aliada da Federação não fez com que essa tecnologia diminuísse ou perdesse seu brilho. O principal órgão militar do Império é a Força de Defesa Klingon, apesar do nome fazer parecer que a instituição sirva somente para a defesa, ela por anos só executou ataques e conquistas de mundos periféricos ao seu império. A Frota Klingon possui um arsenal de naves divididas como CRUZADORES DE BATALHA e AVES DE RAPINAS, também possuindo CRUZADORES DE ATAQUE , quando os cruzadores de batalha se destinam a esse fim o ataque. Todas as suas naves possuem o dispositivo de camuflagem, tal dispositivo distorce a luz incidente no casco da nave, dando a ilusão que está temporariamente invisível. CLASSE D7 E K'T'INGA. São as naves de retaguarda da Força de Defesa Klingon , com amplo arsenal de armas para longas batalhas. Possuem dispositivo de invisibilidade e disrruptores potentes, como também velocidade Warp (Nos modelos mais recentes ), estas naves são amplamente usadas para defender o Império contra ataques Romulanos. A classe D7 está em funcionamento desde 2.260 e seu designe é inspirado em plantas romulanas , já que por esta época o Império Klingon possuía uma aliança com o Império Romulano. Elas possuem 228 metros de extensão nos modelos colocados em funcionamento a partir de 2.280, quando surgiu a classe K'T'inga. CLASSE VOR'CHA . É o maior e mais mortal nave da Frota da Força De Defesa Klingon age com disrruptores e torpedos fotônicos, possuindo dispositivo de invisibilidade e larga ação no espaço, podendo ficar de 2 a 3 anos sem reabastecimento. CLASSE B'REL E K'VORT. Naves de ataque contínuo e conhecidas por serem extremamente traiçoeiras. São utilizadas como caças e ao mesmo tempo como pesquisadoras de terreno antes da batalha iniciar. Possuem dispositivo de invisibilidade, disrruptores de largo alcance, e capacidade para pousar e decolar em planetas, terreno acidentado ou não. Em 2.293 foi implementado na classe K'Vort a capacidade de utilizar torpedos fotônicos, mesmo com o dispositivo de invisibilidade acionado, coisa que anteriormente exigia muita energia e desgastava a nave. ' ARMAS KLINGON' ChonnaQ - Arma presenteada ao klingon quando ele atinge a idade de ascensão ritual Brak'lul. Haf'leth - Lança do medo, está lança tem uma história antiga, quando Morlo ordenou a morte de todos os machos klingons de uma vila, os atacados revoltados quebraram seus Bar'leth e atacaram os tiranos com estas lanças. Q'utluch - Faca utilizada em diversos serviços do guerreio klingon. Daqtagh - Faca cerimonial klingon utilizada em rituais religiosos, mortuários e outros mais no decorrer da vida do guerreiro. 'Oy'naQ - Lança cerimonial do Ritual de Ascensão (Kas'Wan). Bart'leth - Segundo a lenda religiosa local , Kahless forjou a primeira Bart'leth utilizando parte de seu cabelo cortado e a larva vulcânica de Klinzai, ele a forjou com todo o cuidado e a denominou como espada da honra. Essa arma exige muita habilidade do Guerreiro Klingon. Mek'Leth - Conhecida com espada da razão , ela foi criada para substituir o Bat'Leth. Jejtaj - É utilizada como soco inglês klingon, ou apara de outras lâminas . Chu'nisWi'hich - Disrruptor padrão nível 2. Niswi'hich - Arma utilizada nos protetorados klingons disrruptor padrão nível 2. Ngo'nisWi'hich - Disrruptor utilizado até 2280. NisWi'beh - Rifle para longas distâncias, possui mais poder de tiro e precisão do que a Chu'niswi'hich. Hegh'aw' wi' - Usado na cerimonia de ascensão , seu intuito é dispara cargas dolorosas mas não fatais. AS CURIOSIDADES Klingons adoram um duelo e desafios, portanto nunca duvide de um klingon ou ofenda um, apesar deles acharem desonroso atacar um raça inferior como a humana, alguns não seguem estritamente este regra. Mulheres klingons não propõem ou aceitam duelos (algumas fogem a regra), elas agem de forma mais traiçoeira lançando mão de envenenamentos por exemplo. Se você oferecer uma bebida a um klingon fique sabendo que isso significa uma proposta sexual ou íntima, se o klingon oferecer para você uma bebida, tome cuidado , se for de sua adega pessoal isso significa estima, se for uma bebida qualquer isso significa que você será sua próxima vítima. Nunca, jamais insulte alguém da família de um klingon , você não vai viver por muito tempo. Comidas klingons Beeth: Carne de um animal dos desertos de Klinzai. Humanos não podem comê-lo. Todo e qualquer vegetal azul: a maioria dos vegetais azuis possuem ácido cianídrico, por isso os humanos não podem comê-los. 'Rrotmey: Pipoca klingon, elas secretam um ácido que faz extremamente mau aos humanos. Gagh: vermes ou serpentes originárias de Klinzai, é um dos pratos preferidos dos klingons, sendo uma iguaria muito apreciada entre eles, é servida fresca, quer dizer vivas. Bregit'lung: Prato tradicional e consumido todos os dias em Kling. Chech'Tluth: Bebida típica klingon. Coração de Targ: Outro prato tradicional klingon. Garra de Pipius : Prato tradicional klingon, feito com animal selvagem nativo do planeta. Warnog: Água ardente Klingon (uma espécie de uísque). Category:Raças